


[Podfic] Reply to this comment

by brokenfannibal_art (broken_fannibal)



Category: Hannibal (TV), King Arthur (2004)
Genre: Characters Writing Fanfiction, Crack, Fanfiction, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 11:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15339093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_fannibal/pseuds/brokenfannibal_art
Summary: Will and Hannibal are fic writers





	[Podfic] Reply to this comment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Krey9J](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krey9J/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Reply to this comment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14666736) by [Krey9J](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krey9J/pseuds/Krey9J). 



Length: 20.35 minutes

[mp3 download here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/qg2spygsg0857db/Reply_to_this_comment.mp3/file)


End file.
